


Fight Me

by BloodyCorvids



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Swearing, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCorvids/pseuds/BloodyCorvids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff: fight me</p>
<p>Slytherin: *quietly from where their hufflepuff bff can’t see* do not touch my sweet cinnamon bun if you ever want to see the light of day again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr, and when I said I might write it someone crawled into my askbox and asked me to. So I did.
> 
> Mostly just a drabble. Please be gentle, this is my first Daredevil fanfic and like my 5th ever fanfic, so I'm still getting into the swing of characterization and such. I hope you enjoy! (I, of course, adore comments!)

Flicking his wand back and forth and feeling the corresponding vibrations tick through his fingertips gently, Matt turned towards Foggy, snickering at his most recent story – something about his mother wanting him to be a butcher.

“Think of all of the smoked meats I could be eating right now if you were really a butcher,” Matt snorted mock-mournfully, and he cackled as Foggy pushed him – gently – with the heel of his hand. He heard the faint rustle of robes that signified the Hufflepuff had also reached forward incase he’d need to catch Matt because of the motion. It caused a bloom of gratitude in his chest, even if reasonably he didn’t need his friends help.

“I should have, then I never would have met your ungrateful ass,” Foggy grouched as both he and Matt jumped over the trick step of the staircase and onto the 1st floor of Hogwarts Castle. Gently tugging on Matt’s arm, Foggy turned them towards the History of Magic classroom.

“You’d be completely lost without me. I’m like your…your unseeing eye dog,” Matt said. As they neared the classroom – _(he could smell the scent of his fellow Slytherins and Foggy’s Hufflepuffs circulating, stronger than in the halls, and the smell of old books)_ – he unwound his arm from Foggy’s grasp and reached up to tighten his green and silver tie carefully. He heard Foggy readjust his things so they were held in his now-vacant hand.

They didn’t make it to the classroom, however, before a rough hand grabbed Matt by his robes and shoved him into Foggy, away from the owner of said hand. Dropping his wand with a clatter as he fell, Matt rolled mid-drop to avoid landing with his shoulder in Foggy’s neck. By the time he landed, Foggy was already clambering to his feet, his eyes likely narrowed in righteous anger.

“What the hell, man?” the Hufflepuff yelled, his hand digging into his robes pocket to pull out his wand _(the fruity smell of pear and the light, sweet aroma of the unicorn hair that sits inside)_. Aiming it at whoever pushed them (thin he thinks, with the crisp smell of dry cleaning pressed to the robes, male), he flicked it around in a threatening motion that made the air around it spin.

“You were in the way of my associate,” the perpetrator informed them in a bland, bored sort of voice that immediately labeled him as the sidekick bully in one of those bad high school drama movies. “Besides, mudbloods aren’t welcome within a foot of me or Mr. Fisk.” Growling at the slur, Foggy lurched towards the boy, stopped only by Matt’s hand snapping out to grab him by the elbow.

“How dare you? Fight me, fucker!” the boy growled, straining against Matt’s grip, his wand still pointed at the boy in front of him. Reaching up with his other hand, Matt grabbed the wire rim of his glasses and pulled them off, folding them up easily and pressing them into his pocket. His sightless eyes stared impassively _(if not a bit pissed off)_ in the general direction of the still-unnamed man. The twist of his lips just dared the other to go for it.

With his cedar wand _(“good for fighters, makes for terrible adversaries” Ollivander had said)_ , Matt was well-known for being an expert, tenacious dueler despite not being able to ‘see’ his opponents. Most students had quickly learned not to bother him nor Foggy, steering clear of the two unlikely friends.

From the sound of it, this kid had heard the rumors as well. Matt heard the slight uptick of his heart, and the convulsive sound of his swallowing before the man straightened up and cleared his throat.

“I don’t think that’ll be much necessary, thank you. You’re too little of a slug to smoosh under my shoe just yet.” The sound of crisp footsteps receded slowly into the distance, and finally Foggy stopped his half-hearted struggling.

“That bastard, just who does he think he is?” Foggy growled as he bent down to gather up the books and papers both he and Matt had dropped with their rather abrupt collision with the ground. Putting his glasses back on his face _(quickly, before Foggy notices)_ , Matt cocks his head and flares his nostrils, searching for the spicy tang of the phoenix feather in his wand. Noticing it near his friend’s foot, he waved a vague hand in its direction.

“It’s fine, bud, I’m used to it. Could you grab that for me?” Following the direction of his mostly correct pointing, Foggy snagged the wand in his fingers and handed it deftly to Matt who groped around for it a bit before grabbing it.

Once everything had been picked up, Foggy got to his feet and grabbed Matt’s elbow, steering him towards the doorway.

“I don’t care, man, it’s still screwed up. We’re gonna be the best damn wizard avocados and then we can sue their asses.”


End file.
